Eighth Pactio - Asakura Kazumi
by Mirror's Mirage
Summary: Asakura Kazumi, intrepid reporter, has gone from wanting to expose Negi's secret to the world to becoming apart of the Masquerade herself! And if she's going to help find her lost friends and classmates, save a world and get back home, every girl needs to be equipped with a magical artifact. It's only fair that she gets one too. First 'Negima' fanfic!


I am rather sad that after nine years of serialized volumes we STILL didn't get to see Negi complete his quest to save his father. IT HAPPENED OFF-PAGE. AND WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS MOM?! (Sorry if I spoiled anything)

But I digress. Another thing that happened off page - Kazumi Asakura's Pactio with Negi! So, this is my spin on it.

One-Shot - Posted: November 9, 2012

I wrote this back in July, thought it wasn't finished, found it gathering virtual dust in my harddrive and rescued it. Enjoy!

* * *

Mahou Sensei Negima!

Journey to Maginitas/Mundus Magicus - The 8th Pactio!

Grancius, Maginitas Mars

* * *

"And the Pactio gives you an artifact based on your strongest characteristic?"

Kazum Asakura handed Chisame her pactio back as the Chibi-Chisame sighed. They were sitting outdoors at one of the tables after night had fallen.

"Yup. I have virtual sprites, Setsuna got a sword as did Asuna..." The young 'neko' girl flapped a hand. "Not a one of the artifacts is _not_ useful,"

Kazumi nodded thoughtfully. _I wonder what kind of artifact _**I**_ would_ _get._..?

"Whatever you're planning don't drag me into it," Chisame said, her focus intent on her laptop.

Kazumi just leaned back in her chair and smiled, taking a sip of her drink. "Oh, don't worry..." she said watching Sayo-Doll walk around the table. "You'll be fine,"

* * *

_The Next Day – Morning _

The water of the arena showers switched off and a few moments later clad in long bathrobe and towel, dripping water, Negi, in his guise as 'Nagi Springfield' (the 2nd) emerged from the shower, walking into his private room.

_It's actually helpful – getting a handle on what I'll actually be like in a few years. But my body is still at the psychical strength of my younger form. _Negi plucked a towel off the rack, toweling his hair dry. _Taking showers isn't so bad! _

Then he chuckled nervously. _But Chiu-chibi will kick me for Asuna if I don't wash properly. And getting covered in blood and dirt isn't the best way to stay in shape anyway! _

He sighed, beginning to shed his robe, making sure the under-towel was securely wrapped around his middle.

_I just hope that everything will turn out fine. Though, knowing our luck, an unwanted factor – Fate – could pop up again at any time._

"Hey, Negi, you done yet?!" The wooden door suddenly slammed open, startling Negi who jumped and hastened to cover himself, a deep blush spreading across his face.

"A-sakura-san! I'm trying to get dressed!"

"Well, get a move on!" Asakura stood unabashedly in the doorway, dressed in her 'traveling bard' cloak with Sayo-Doll on her shoulder and grinning. "Aren't you done yet?!"

Negi fled back to the shower room, trailed by Asakura and threw a bar of soap at her, forcing her to duck. "_Clearly not! _Can I get dressed please?!"

She laughed, stepping into the bathroom (since Negi had forgotten to close the door in his haste to escape) and closed the door behind her. "You take too long for a guy who doesn't like baths!"

Negi turned an even deeper red than before (if that was possible) and he found himself trying to keep his bathrobe on as Asakura tried to take it off.

"A-Asakura!" he whined, pulling his robe up and he inwardly winced. "This is highly inappropriate!"

"I'll help you get dressed," she said winking cheekily at him and then leaned close; Negi's eyes widened – the poor guy looked as if he was going to pass out. "Besides...we're not in the 'Old world' anymore...I don't think you're 'teacher/student' excuse really works..." She leaned in closer and Negi's face looked as red a fire engine. Then she just pecked him on the cheek and leaned back, laughing. "Wow, you're too fun to tease! Come on put your underclothes," She said turning around, but angling herself so she still see behind her. "I'm not looking,"

Negi apparently didn't believe her and ducked into the shower with all of his clothes to change, sliding the door shut with a loud slam that threatened to break the spelled glass and hastily started to throw clothes on."A-Asakura-san why...?

"We're going on a important field trip!"

"Can't you wait outside...?" he asked from the shower stall and then yelped; Sayo-Doll scrambling out a few seconds later over the top of the glass door and there was a thud and a cry of pain as he slipped on the slick stones.

Kazumi peeked in. "Sensei...?" She ducked back as a swirl of wind erupted in the tiny shower room.

"Please, let me change in peace!"

* * *

_I didn't get a chance to see Ookochi-san, Ako-san or Murakami-san this morning..._ Negi thought forlornly as Asakura dragged him through the streets of Granicus. _I'll have to visit before the match this afternoon even if it is for only five minutes. _

Kazumi had helped him adjust his clothes properly, giggling the whole time. He wore a long cloak to hide his face with a white dress shirt, red tie and dark bottle-green suit pants with his simple black shoes under it

"Where are we going?" Negi asked wearily as she pulled him onto another side-street.

"Here!" Kazumi waved a large shop – it was a nice looking building of two stories with two other buildings on either side. It was neatly kept and had several stalls for mounts and a few plants waving in the breeze.

"A magic shop...? but why...?" Kazumi dragged him inside and he idly wondered why he was letting himself be dragged around.

The door dinged announcing their arrival into the dimly-lit shop lined with shelves and racks and immediately a young demi-human with ivory horns wrapping around her head appeared. Negi was distracted from the interesting aspects of the shop and dragged his attention to the demi-human, who looked eager to please.

"Hello, how can we help you two? Looking for a potion?"

"Nope! We were actually hoping to buy a pactio service!"

"Wait, what?!" Negi yelped. "Kazumi-san, can't we discuss this?!"

Asakura laughed – wow, he must be really flustered.

The demi-human giggled. "Sure thing. The pactio room is upstairs but you'll have to pay at least part of the payment beforehand."

"Asakura-san!" Negi interjected, successfully yanking his arm out of her grip. "Could you at _least ask?"_

"Excuse us a moment," Asakura said, dragging Negi to a corner of the shop.

"Asakura! Pactio service is expensive," he reminded her. "We need - "

"I know. I have the coin for it," she assured him.

Negi threw his arms in the air, easily yanking his arm out of her grip. "But – but – couldn't we have discussed this beforehand?! We need the money for -"

"What's there to discuss?" Asakura asked, crowding his personal space. "Every girl gets an artifact related to their strongest characteristic. So if _I _get an artifact related to information gathering..."

A lightbulb went off in Negi's mind. "It could help us find the others!"

"Exactly! Plus, I'm not strong or fast like Kaede or Ku Fei...I need something extra." she pouted. "And anyway, when you win the tournament, you'll have the full payment you need to free Izumi-san, Okouchi-san and Murakami-san."

_Everytime__ I've done a pactio, it was usually under a dire circumstance..._ Negi observed. _Or...in Nodoka's case I was tricked into it..._ he sighed. "Okay,"

"Why the long face? You make it seem like you don't _want _to kiss me,"

Negi blushed and stuttered. Satisfied, Kazumi turned, waving to the little girl in charge of pactios – she trotted over.

"You've made your decision?"

"We'll do it!"

"Perfect! Right this way!" She led them upstairs to the loft and let them into the locked room. There were five raised platforms in the room and a counter at the far end. The clerk – a boy with dog ears – waved at them.

"One pactio...there's three ways to do it," the clerk said and Negi displayed shock.

"I thought there was only one way!"

"A lot of people think so." he chuckled. "Lip kiss, blood transfusion or through tears. Kiss Pactio is the less expensive at 500 Drachma,"

"How much are the other two?" Negi asked, looking at the price list.

Provisional Pactios - 1500 Drachma or Less

_Kiss Pactio – 500 Drachma_

_Blood Pactio – 1000 Drachma_

_Tears Pactio – 1500 Drachma_

"Asakura how much do we have...?"

"Don't be silly – we need to save every bit of money we can!" Kazumi exalted. "We'll take the kiss please,"

The girl giggled as Negi pulled his hood further up. "Your boyfriend seems kind of shy," Kazumi just smiled as she counted out some tetradrachma*

_Kill me now_. _But Asakura is right – with the artifact she would get, looking for our missing friends will be much easier. Doesn't me any less nervous...Come on! Haven't I done this seven times already?!_ Negi's pep-talk wasn't working and he sighed deeply. _I just wished she wouldn't be all excited about it._

"Aw, he's always like this," Kazumi said cheerfully as the girl led them to the nearest platform.

"You have take off the _hood_," she reminded him in a singsong voice, stepping forward and pulling it off as the girl raised her arms above her head. The pactio circle immediately lit up, glowing with the blue of the pactio casters magic.

"Hey!" the clerk gasped. "You're the new Nagi!"

"Shush!" the Pactio caster commanded as Sayo flew out of Asakura's cloak, holding a mini-camera.

"Wait, Sayo-chan what – ?!"

Kazumi cut him off, pressing her lips to his and the glow of the circle brightened.

"Pactio!" Sayo chimed, snapping the picture.

* * *

*Tetradrachma - a special drachma equaling the value of ten drachma

Akamatsu-sama also mentioned that there were other ways to formulate pactios. Blood is canon and tears may or may not be. *shrug*


End file.
